Another Fates
by The Syndrome
Summary: Apakah seekor anak singa yang sudah menjadi Raja Hutan akan mengingat induknya yang sudah membuangnya begitu saja, membiarkannya bertahan sendirian dan merasakan kejamnya hukum alam? Tidakkah itu sangat lucu?


**Another Fates**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari Anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **God Eater** ' sama sekali bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Apakah seekor anak singa yang sudah menjadi Raja Hutan akan mengingat induknya yang sudah membuangnya begitu saja, membiarkannya bertahan sendirian dan merasakan kejamnya hukum alam? Tidakkah itu sangat lucu?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, GaJe, EYD, Out of Character, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Alternative Universe, Human!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, God-Like!Naruto, Read 'n Review, and Dislike? Don't Read It!

.

.

.

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Trank!**

Percikan bunga api menyebar di setiap penjuru pandangannya, iris biru langit itu menatap penuh kewaspadaan kearah makhluk yang memberikan cakaran kembali kearahnya...

 **Hup!**

 **Brak!**

Laki-laki yang masih dalam tahap remaja itu melompat sekuat tenaga ke belakang, menghindari serangan kedua dari makhluk yang mirip sekali dengan Harimau atau Macan, yang membedakannya adalah ukurannya yang tak biasa serta tempat munculnya sama sekali bukan pada tempatnya. Taman Kota yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih terlihat bagus dan terawat, kini sudah porak poranda bagaikan di terjang angin topan.

Penyebabnya adalah makhluk besar tadi yang muncul di tempat yang tidak seharusnya...

"Aragami ini cukup tangguh juga ternyata membuat semangatku mendidih," ucap pemuda itu menggenggam gagang pedang berukuran sedangnya lumayan erat, pancaran kekuatan terpancar jelas di dalamnya. Hanya senjata itulah yang bisa menghapuskan makhluk besar itu darisini.

Uap-uap air keluar setiap kali makhluk itu menghembuskan napasnya, matanya menatap buas kearah manusia yang menjadi lawannya, jika saja itu manusia biasa, sudah dipastikan dirinya sudah memakannya. Tapi kali ini dia mendapatkan lawan yang lumayan tangguh, ini juga akan menjadi pertarungan yang panjang.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri ini dengan cepat sebelum para 'God Eater' itu datang kesini," ucap pemuda itu sambil memutar kedua pedangnya itu di kedua tangannya menyiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan serangan terakhir.

Dia berlari dan melesat bagaikan sebuah peluru yang dilesatkan dari moncong pistolnya, kecepatan larinya memang melebihi kecepatan lari manusia biasa. Dia melakukannya hanya jika dibutuhkan saja dan juga dia bisa membatasi kemampuan yang dimilikinya agar tak ada orang yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa ataupun para God Eater.

" **Graawrrr!** "

Sang Aragami mengaum kuat menimbulkan suara gema yang mampu mencapai radius beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, mulutnya yang dipenuhi deretan gigi runcing itu mulai terbuka menyambut lawannya yang tengah berlari kearahnya, sepertinya dia berencana untuk menerkam orang itu dalam momentum yang tepat.

"Terlalu lebar, bodoh!"

 **Syaaat!**

Tanpa pikir panjang, pedang berukuran sedang yang dipegang oleh tangan kiri pemuda itu sudah menikam tepat di bagian bawah rahangnya dan menancap dalam mencapai bagian dalam mulutnya. Makhluk itu berusaha berontak dan menggerakan cakar sebelah kirinya untuk menyerang manusia yang ada di depannya...

 **Craaash!**

Suara pilu dari sebuah besi yang berhasil menyayat daging menggema di taman tersebut dengan diiringi teriakan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk yang terkenal dengan kekerasan kulitnya sampai-sampai senjat apapun tak bisa melukainya, kecuali dengan God Arc atau Jin-Ki yang dimiliki oleh para God Eater.

Tombak bermata dua berwarna ungu terang yang lumayan terang sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan kanan laki-laki tersebut menggantikan pedang sedang yang telah menghilang entah kemana, sorot dari iris biru langit itu berubah menjadi sedingin es.

"Kenapa makhluk sepertimu selalu saja merepotkan, dattebayo? Jika memang ini adalah hukum alam, biarkan yang kuat tetap berada diatas. Kau tidak sepantasnya ada disini," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada pelan yang bahkan tak bisa dimengerti oleh makhluk yang menjadi lawannya, dia mengangkat tombak itu setinggi mungkin.

 **Jleb!**

Tanpa belas kasihan, pemuda itu mengarahkan salah satu ujung ombaknya tepat di leher Sang Aragami sampai menembus pada sisi lainnya. Cairan merah kental berbau layaknya karat besi mengalir sepanjang ujung tombak serta pedang sedang yang dipakai oleh orang tersebut, dia bisa melihat bagaimana makhluk itu sedang menghadapi sekaratnya.

Pemberontakan yang sempat dilakukan oleh Aragami itu mulai berhenti menandakan kesadaran dan jiwanya sudah mulai menipis, tanpa pikir panjang, orang itu langsung mencabut kedua senjatanya dari tubuh Sang Aragami dan membiarkannya terbujur kaku di tanah.

Laki-laki tersebut menatap makhluk itu dengan lekat memastikan jika makhluk itu memang sudah mati, dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam setelahnya. Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya, menghadapi Aragami sebesar truk itu sendirian memang menguras tenaga.

Tangan kirinya memutar pedang berukuran sedang itu dengan lihainya sebelum melemparkannya ke belakang dan melebur menjadi cahaya, kemudian giliran tombak yang ada di tangan kanannya yang ia mainkan lalu kembali melebur menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

Kepalanya mengadah keatas menatap langit hitam yang dihiasi dengan jutaan bintang yang tersebar di segala penjurunya dilengkapi bulan dalam bentuk sabitnya, surai pirangnya bergerak perlahan mengikuti usapan dari angin yang menerpanya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan senyum kecil terpasang di bibirnya, kedua tangannya sudah ia masukan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya untuk meredam rasa dingin di malam hari yang sangat cerah ini.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat kejadian sebelum para God Eater itu datang, dia tahu cepat atau lambat organisasi yang bernama God Eater pasti akan mengetahui jika dirinyalah yang terkadang melawan para Aragami itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tapi dia masih menginginkan kehidupan normalnya.

Mungkin anggap saja jika dirinya menggantikan mereka yang terlambat datang ke tempat kejadian dan mencegah jatuhnya korban yang lebih banyak lagi.

Setelah dirinya berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat itu, telinganya mendengar suara deru mesin yang menggema di langit yang ia yakini itu adalah Helikopter. Jika saja dirinya tidak menyelesaikannya dengan cepat...

...dia pasti akan menjadi bahan introgasi.

 **-0-0-0-**

Sang raja siang sudah menampakan dirinya dari cakrawala sebelah timur menyebarkan sinar keemasannya kepada makhluk yang tingga di Bumi ini, sinar matahari ini memang bagus untuk manusia selain berguna untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, sinar matahari juga mengandung Vitamin yang berguna untuk menguatkan tulang. Sangat baik untuk segala usia.

Seorang remaja bersurai pirang keemasan bermodel seperti durian tengah berdiri tepat di depan halte bus yang akan dinaikinya nanti, tubuhnya yang dibalut blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih serta celana panjang hitam dan tidak lupa pula syal hijau bergaris putih sudah melingkar di lehernya. Iris biru langitnya menatap kosong ke depan, sangat membosankan sekali jika harus menunggu bus datang.

 **Seshh!**

Desisan angin disertai dengan suara rem yang berdecit membuat pemuda itu tersadar jika bus yang sudah ditunggunya itu telah tiba, hampir semua yang menunggu di halte bus itu mulai masuk dan memilih tempat duduknya, dia hanya bisa menunggu semua orang itu masuk.

"Kau terlambat, paman!" ucap pemuda itu ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk dari pintu depan bus itu, bisa dibilang ini adalah bus langganannya setiap pergi ke sekolah bahkan dirinya mengenal sang supir dengan baik.

"Naruto, 'kah? Haha... aku minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, jalan raya dekat taman cukup macet. Jadi semuanya juga ikut terlambat," jawab pria berusia kepala tiga itu dengan diiringi tawa hambarnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di belakang sang supir yang kosong tersebut "Memangnya ada kejadian apa disana?" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tahu atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aragami muncul lagi tadi malam di sekitar taman kota, taman kota jadi porak poranda karenanya. Beruntungnya serangan Aragami itu tidak meluas, God Eater memusnahkannya agar tidak banyak korban yang jatuh lagi," jelas supir bus itu denga. singkat sambil menjalankan busnya sesuai dengan jalur yang sudah ditentukan.

"God Eater itu, mereka sangat hebat ya," gumam pemuda itu tanpa sadar.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa, bahkan anakku saja bercita-cita ingin masuk God Eater ketika sudah besar nanti," tanggapnya disertai tawa geli yang keluar dari mulutnya.

God Eater merupakan organisasi dunia yang bertugas untuk melindungi umat manusia dari ancaman Aragami yang sangat berbahaya, terkadang para Aragami muncul secara tiba-tiba atau berasal dari suatu tempat dengan jumlah yang sangat fantastis. Aragami yang paling besar bernama Vajra, bentuknya seperti Harimau bertaring panjang dengan kulitnya yang sangat keras serta dapat mengeluarkan arus listrik dari belakang punggungnya yang mirip sekali kain.

Vajra sendiri pernah dikalahkan oleh para God Eater, itupun mereka harus bersusah payah melawannya. Makhluk itu menimbulkan kerugian material yang sangat besar bahkan pemerintah Jepang juga sedikit kewalahan karena biaya kerugian yang sangat besar.

Organisasi itu juga berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan para Aragami itu muncul dan tentunya setelah mereka tahu penyebabnya, pembasmian dan pemusnahan akan dilakukan sampai ke akar masalahnya agar dunia kembali damai seperti sebelumnya.

Sel Oracle merupakan sel yang berguna untuk meningkatkan kemampuan tubuh seseorang berkali-kali lipat dari manusia biasa, Sel Oracle sendiri memiliki kriteria tersendiri untuk pemakainya. Jadi, sel itu hanya bekerja pada orang tertentu saja, jika orang itu tidak termasuk kriteria sel tersebut maka kemungkinan besar tubuh orang itu akan mengalami malfungsi.

Setelah berkhayal sekian lama, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto oleh sang supir bus tadi mulai tersadar jika bus yang dinaikinya berhenti di depan halte tapi itu bukanlah halte pemberhentiannya. Penumpang yang keluar sama sekali tak sepadan dengan penumpang yang masuk membuat bus itu lumayan penuh hingga sebagian penumpang terpaksa berdiri.

Tatapan pemuda itu terarah kepada pasangan suami istri yang masuk paling terakhir, keadaan bus yang sangat penuh membuat mereka terpaksa berdiri. Pria itu berusaha mencari kursi yang kosong supaya wanita yang bersamanya sekarang ini bisa duduk, wanita itu tengah hamil besar dan kemungkinan besar tak akan bisa berdiri untuk waktu yang lama.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hukum alam terkadang bertindak tidak adil pada yang lemah," gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan lalu bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan menepuk pelan bahu pria yang terlihat khawatir karena tidak adanya tempat duduk untuk istrinya.

"Dudukan istrimu disana, paman," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil terpasang di bibirnya, dia hanya melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan, lagipula salah satu dari pasangan suami istri itu lebih membutuhkan daripadanya dirinya.

"Eh...?! T-tapi..."

"Lagipula aku turun di halte selanjutnya, jadi kurasa aku tak membutuhkannya lagi," potong Naruto membuat pasangan itu saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian pria itu menuntun istrinya duduk di kursi yang sempat ditempati oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, anak muda," ucap wanita yang sudah duduk diatas kursinya disertai senyum lembut di bibirnya, dia tak tahu harus membalas remaja yang merelakan kursi yang ditempatinya itu dengan apa, hanya ucapan terima kasihlah yang bisa ia berikan.

"Sama-sama, tak perlu dipikirkan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto meraih salah satu bulatan yang terpasang pada besi sepanjang bus tersebut, itu merupakan pegangan yang disediakan bagi para penumpang yang berdiri. Perhatiannya kembali terarah pada jalanan yang akan dilalui bus tersebut, lagipula ini tak akan berlangsung lama.

"Ada angin apa hingga kau bisa sebaik ini pada orang lain? Biasanya kau sama sekali tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain, apalagi perempuan," celetuk sang supir bus yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengemudikan busnya sesuai dengan jalur yang ditentukan.

"Untuk apa memperdulikan seseorang yang sama sekali tak berterima kasih padamu setelah kau berbuat baik kepada mereka, lebih baik aku tak peduli dengan mereka lagi daripada melakukan hal yang sama," jawabnya dengan cuek membuat sebagian besar penumpang yang ada disana bisa mendengarnya, dia memang tak pernah peduli pada siapapun kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu.

"Ternyata kau masih teringat dengan kejadian dulu ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, paman," pria paruh baya itu sudah terlalu jauh berbicara tentangnya, jika diteruskan maka akan merembet pada kejadian lainnya yang pastinya tak akan ada habisnya. Dia memilih untuk tutup mulut daripada kembali melayani obrolan sang supir bus itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Remaja bersurai pirang jabrik itu mendengus pelan sambil menatap kepergian bus yang baru saja ditumpanginya, dirinya berhenti di halte bus yang berhadapan dengan gerbang sekolahnya bersamaan dengan siswa yang lainnya. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, dia membiarkan siswa yang lainnya menyebrang terlebih dahulu.

Netranya tak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil berwarna keperakan tengah berhenti agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah tersebut, dua orang berambut pirang serta satu orang berambut merah berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil berbincang-bincang seru bahkan telinga sensitivnya bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka.

Diiringi decihan pelan dari mulutnya, dia menundukan kepalanya agar pemandangan itu menghilang dari pandangannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalanan tersebut. Setiap kali dirinya mendengar atau melihat mereka baik itu bersamaan atau sendirian, suasana hatinya selalu saja berubah secara drastis. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya, suara hatinya sama sekali tak bisa dibohongi.

Dia berharap jika ketiga orang itu sama sekali tak melihatnya saat ini karena dirinya tak mau kembali berhubungan dengan mereka lagi, memutuskan semua hubungan itu dan menganggap satu keluarga itu orang lain. Lagipula dari dulu mereka sama sekali tak menginginkannya hadir dalam keluarga tersebut, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada keluarga itu maupun kerabat mereka.

"Selamat Pagi, Naruto."

Pemuda itu menghentikan kakinya lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap remaja bersurai raven bermodel chiken-butt tengah bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya, senyum meremehkan keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Apa-apaan dengan sikapmu yang sok dingin itu? Dan untuk apa juga menyambutku di depan gerbang? Satpam 'kah?" Setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Naruto langsung tertawa melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh teman sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

 **Twicth!**

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa yah, kepala durian. Ingin kutenggelamkan kepala kuningmu itu ke dalam selokan terdekat," ucapnya dengan perempatan jalan merah tercetak di pelipisnya menandakan kekesalan hatinya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja si pirang itu katakan tentangnya.

"Oi, oi! Memangnya kepala kuning yang mana yang ingin kau tenggelamkan? Disini ada banyak," balasnya dengan seringai layaknya rubah sudah terukir di bibirnya.

"Hah, Terserah," ucap pemuda bersurai raven itu, acara saling meledek ini pasti akan sangat panjang jika diteruskan. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan serius "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"

"Haaah... Tanyakannya sambil jalan saja, tak enak jika ada yang dengar, Sasuke," usul Naruto pada sahabat semasa kecilnya itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang tersebut.

'Kau masih saja membenci mereka ya.'

"Hn... Apakah kau yang bertarung dengan Aragami yang muncul tiba-tiba di Taman Kota kemarin?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto hanya memasang pose berpikir sambil menatap kearah langit "Entahlah, lagipula ada God Eater 'kan yang menangani Aragami itu. Untuk apa aku turun tangan juga?" jawabnya yang seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, pasukan God Eater yang dikirim ke Taman Kota kemarin terlambat datang dan saat mereka sampai disana, mereka hanya menemukan bangkai Aragami yang tertusuk di bagian rahang bawah dan lehernya. Jika memang itu salah satu perbuatan God Eater, dia pasti menunggu dulu bala bantuan," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menepuk salah satu pundak Naruto, dia tahu orang inilah yang melakukannya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya ayahmu bercerita banyak tentang kejadian itu, tapi kau tidak memberitahukan jika aku yang melakukannya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran, jika itu terjadi Ayah Sasuke bisa saja memintanya untuk masuk God Eater.

"Mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasia sahabatku sendiri pada orang lain."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto menghela napasnya lega...

"Kyaa! Itu Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-senpai! Aku suka padamu!"

"Sasuke-sama! Jadikan aku istrimu!"

Baru saja kedua laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam lobi sekolah tersebut, teriakan-teriakan dari perempuan dari segala tingkatan di sekolah itu sudah menyambut mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke karena mereka fansgirlnya.

"Cih! Dasar sok populer!" umpat Naruto yang berusaha menulikan telinganya agar alat pendengarnya itu tidak rusak dengan teriakan-teriakan melengking dari segerombolan siswi di sekolah itu.

"Salahkan saja wajahku yang terlalu tampan ini," ucap Sasuke narsis.

"Dasar sok narsis," umpat Naruto lagi.

"Oh tentu karena aku ini tampan."

"Gah! Meladeninya sama saja membuka jalanku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa," ucap Naruto sambil menarik rambut kuningnya itu frustasi.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu tentang rumor kalau kelas kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan baru?" tanya Sasuke yang masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan para fansgirlnya yang terus saja meneriakan namanya walaupun yang memiliki nama terlihat tak peduli.

"Mana aku peduli, mau murid pindahan baru ataupun murid pindahan lama, rumor tetaplah rumor. Aku tak percaya sama sekali," jawab Naruto cuek bahkan dia tak pernah peduli dengan hal seperti itu, murid pindahan itu malah membuat populasi di kelasnya semakin bertambah.

 **-0-0-0-**

Ditemani sinar matahari yang melewati jendela kelasnya, Naruto duduk dengan tenang di kursinya dengan matanya yang terfokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya seolah memberi jarak dengan meja tersebut.

Naruto memang tak pernah memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya bahkan untuk mengobrol saja dia jarang kecuali jika sangat diperlukan sekali. Menurutnya daripada mengobrolkan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik dirinya menambah wawasannya dengan membaca buku, lagipula pergaulan jaman sekarang sudah memprihatinkan.

"N-naruto, s-selamat pagi."

Sementara orang yang disapa hanya asyik membuka halaman berikutnya daripada membalas sapaan tak berguna dari orang yang sedang berdiri di samping bangkunya, orang yang sudah membuatnya selalu terlibat dalam masalah tak seharusnya ia pedulikan atau mendapatkan reaksi berlebihan darinya.

"Naruto?" panggil orang tersebut sekali lagi agar orang yang dipanggilnya mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Pergilah. Bisa-bisa hariku yang sangat indah ini malah ditimpa kesialan karena keberadaanmu disini," tanggap Naruto terhadap panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"A-apa aneh jika saudara sedarah saling menyapa satu sama lain?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar ragu-ragu dan takut.

Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan ketika mendengar perkataan dari perempuan itu "Kau sangat naif, bahkan saat kau mengatakan saudara sedarah, kau terdengar ragu-ragu dan takut. Itu menandakan jika diantara kita berdua tak pernah ada hubungan seperti itu, Namikaze-san," ucapnya sambil menutup bukunya lalu menatap kearah jendela yang sangat berlawanan dengan arah lawan bicaranya.

Tubuh perempuan bermarga Namikaze itu membeku di tempat, dia tak percaya jika laki-laki yang lahirnya hanya berselang beberapa detik itu memanggilnya dengan formal "K-kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Kita 'kan sau~..."

"Maafkan aku, Namikaze-san. Rakyat jelata sepertiku rasanya tak pantas memanggil nama depanmu bagaikan orang yang sudah sangat dekat, bahkan margamu itu juga terasa berat ketika diucapkan oleh orang sepertiku," potong Naruto dengan cepat.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa sedih setiap kali saudara kembarnya ini selalu bereaksi bagaikan orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Terkadang dia iri dengan Sasuke selaku sahabat semenjak kecil Naruto, dia bisa melihat ekspresi senang, kesal, jahil dan ekspresi lainnya dari wajah Naruto jika sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Naruto lebih dekat dengan Sasuke yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas keluar dari rahim yang sama.

 **Puk!**

"Jangan diteruskan lagi, Naruko," ucap Sasuke yang sudah menepuk salah satu pundak perempuan yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto itu, dia bisa langsung tahu jika itu adalah saudara kembar Naruto.

"T-tapi aku masih..."

"Tidak, lebih baik kau kembali ke bangkumu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai," potong Sasuke agar Naruko kembali ke bangku asalnya, jika diteruskan lebih jauh pasti ini akan memicu keributan yang lebih besar lagi.

"B-baiklah," jawab Naruko dengan raut wajah sedih lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk menuju bangkunya, sepertinya hari ini dia juga gagal untuk membuka hati Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lelah melihat kejadian ini selalu saja terjadi, dia juga sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini tapi dia tak mungkin memaksakan Naruto untuk memaafkan mereka dalam waktu singkat "Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukan mereka seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mendudukan dirinya di bangku kursi yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai dunia ini mencapai orgasmenya."

"Heh... Kau kira ini cerita dewasa."

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak!" suara guru yang masuk mengintrupsi sebagian aktivitas di kelas tersebut hingga suasananya kondusif untuk kembali berbicara "Kalian pasti sudah tahu jika kelas kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan baru," ucap guru tersebut yang mengundang reaksi berbeda-beda dari setiap murid kelas tersebut.

"...Dan murid pindahan ini sedikit spesial dari yang lainnya," lanjut guru tersebut.

"Spesial? Apa maksudnya?"

"Spesial seperti apa ya kira-kira?"

"Semuanya harap tenang, kebingungan kalian pasti akan terjawab sebentar lagi," sang guru menepuk kedua telapak tangannya beberapa kali agar suasana kelas kembali seperti sedia kala "Silahkan masuk, Ilinichina-san!"

 **Tap!**

Suara hentakan sepatu menggema di kelas tersebut diiringi seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya, surai keperakannya yang tergerai sepunggungnya berkibar pelan dengan dihiasi topi merah kotak-kotak, sepasang mata beririskan biru laut yang sangat lembut, memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuat hati laki-laki meleleh dari balik seragam yang dipakainya, dan yang menjadi sorotan utama semua murid di kelas itu adalah gelang merah besar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Perempuan itu mengangguk perlahan setelah mendapat ijin dari guru tersebut "Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, pindahan dari Rusia. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian," ucap perempuan itu dengan penuh kesopanan dan aura pertemanan terpancar jelas darinya.

...Tentunya itu membuat hampir seluruh murid laki-laki yang ada di kelas itu melakukan reaksi berlebihan terhadap perkenalan Alisa tadi.

"Perlu kalian tahu jika Ilinichina-san ini adalah seorang God Eater."

Naruto yang sedari tadi tak tertarik dengan perkenalan itu dan memilih untuk melamun langsung tersadar dengan kedua pupil matanya yang melebar, guru tersebut mengucapkan hal yang sangat sensitiv di telinganya.

"Mana mungkin ada God Eater yang bersekolah disini?"

[ **To Be Continued...** ]


End file.
